


【卡蘑/皮水】四份厕纸和两对情侣

by Gimbap_and_Cola



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimbap_and_Cola/pseuds/Gimbap_and_Cola
Summary: 性感皮克，在线发牌。皮皮没有踢球的平行世界。因为皮皮没有踢球导致了世界线变动。没完结前包括标题在内一切都可能会改。目前为止写到的cp：卡蘑 皮水
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 四份厕纸和两对情侣 上

##  0

当哈维趴在方向盘上打了第一个哈欠时，他已经后悔了起码两个小时。巴萨中场为了副驾驶上神情焦虑的男朋友、西班牙国家队的团结和他个人对拉莫斯的担心一直忍受着，但凡人的忍耐皆有尽头，更何况他从训练结束到现在四个小时都没吃东西。

他很饿。不论身体上还是精神上，不论上半身还是下半身。车窗外是热气腾腾的海鲜饭，车窗内是活蹦乱跳的男朋友，但哈维都下不了嘴。这种饥饿足以把一个平常沉着的人的理智推向悬崖。

“我觉得他今天不一定会来了，”哈维终于开口道，“往好了想，这说明他起码还有救。”

卡西利亚斯依然紧皱眉头，忧虑地盯着斜对面的门口：“我不这么觉得，说不定他早就来了。要不……我们进去看看？”

也行吧。哈维翻了个白眼。起码赌场里应该能捞点小点心吃。

1

事情要从傍晚哈维刚回到更衣室的时候说起。这本是再平常不过的一天。训练结束，更衣室里一群小孩子们快活地叽叽喳喳。安德烈斯安静地收拾东西。普伊和塞斯克勾肩搭背地刷什么推特，边刷边放声大笑，说着他无法理解的外星语言，像两个傻子。

谢天谢地佩普不在。哈维想。又有点遗憾，为什么佩普不在呢？

紧接着在一片嘈杂中卡西给他打了电话，说他已经到了马德里机场，一个半小时后落地巴塞罗那。

哈维瞪大了眼睛：“你确定？”

卡西在电话里听着急不可耐：“我确定。”

哈维红着脸说：“好吧好吧，伊克尔，你真麻烦，一个半小时后机场见是吧，嗯，我去开车……”

卡西：“我要你帮我捉奸。”

哈维：“……”

哈维：“……？”

哈维：“啊？！”

挂了电话他还是没缓过神来。哈维抬头望着更衣室顶部的灯，眨了眨眼，呆愣了一会儿，又眨了眨眼。

我是不是听不懂西班牙语了？还是伊克尔想死？他想。

现在看比较像伊克尔想死。

卡西利亚斯几乎是飞一般地冲出了飞机，没带行李，勉强换了衣服（外套里面就是守门员球衣）。一路上，他用颠三倒四的顺序和七零八落的语言，向哈维解释了塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯匪夷所思的状况，和他身为皇家马德里以及西班牙国家队队长来到巴塞罗那捉奸的必要性。

“sese他搞上了一个荷官。”卡西说。

“哦。”哈维没搞懂。这很严重吗？身为足球明星、流量宠儿，他们难道不能想跟谁谈恋爱就跟谁谈恋爱吗？不论是演员、模特还是其他运动员。说实在的，只要他们想，哪怕跟主持人和记者都行。为什么荷官不行？

“你这是……职业歧视？”哈维问。

“不不不，不是，”卡西摇头，“我的重点是，这是巴塞罗那的荷官。”

哈维的表情仿佛在说“你自己都在和巴塞罗那的球员谈恋爱居然不允许你的队友跟巴塞罗那的荷官谈恋爱你是不是双标。”

卡西绝望地抬手捂脸，“他每天都偷偷跑到巴塞罗那来。你能明白吗？每天！而且穆里尼奥似乎已经发现了。别提他了，我就不信没有记者发现他。”

塞尔吉奥可真是个勇士。哈维想。但他没有把这话说出口，而是抱紧了沮丧的卡西。

“你肯定已经劝过他了，”哈维安慰道，“辛苦了。”

卡西暖洋洋地依偎在他怀里，无奈摇头。“我劝过了。但他没有听。我告诉他‘sese，你谈恋爱可以，让那个巴塞罗那人搬过来跟你一块住，或者你至少不要去得那么频繁，你总大白天地跑机场记者会发现的。’而他只听了一半。他不再在白天往巴塞罗那跑了，他开始晚上飞过来了。”

哈维一边想着拉莫斯的的确确是个勇士，一边重复了刚才的话：“辛苦了。”

2

> _马卡报头版：《拉莫斯的不良场外习惯或使他陷入低谷期》_
> 
> _记者观察到，拉莫斯越来越频繁地前往赌场（位于巴塞罗那），并在那消磨整夜。这种不良习惯甚至导致了一次训练迟到。白衣军团必须让后卫做出改变，否则他的场下生活迟早要影响到场上表现。_

拉莫斯到赌场的时候那里还空空荡荡，只有一群衣着时髦的青年男女围着一张桌子玩德州扑克。发牌的自然是全场最英俊、最迷人、技术最好的那个。除此之外，他还妙语连珠，在发牌之余把身边人逗得乐不可支。

拉莫斯慢慢走近，欣赏着其他人黏在荷官身上的目光，忍不住有些沾沾自喜。他的杰瑞永远那么引人注目。

拉莫斯并不太在乎别人为什么盯着皮克，不管出于钱还是出于外表或风趣。这都和他没关系，只会带给他更多骄傲。因为……

“我的大球星来啦！”他眼尖的杰瑞果然发现了他，冲他兴高采烈地招了招手。

下局游戏开始时皮克已经成功脱身，把刚才那桌甩给了他的同事。他跟着拉莫斯走到一张位于赌场边缘的餐桌上，顺便从路过的自助餐台上拿了份沙拉。

“你肯定饿了，”他体贴地把没加酱的沙拉推给拉莫斯，含情脉脉道，“我不太确定你能吃什么，但这些应该还不错。”

爱情不仅使人盲目，还使人失去味觉。拉莫斯随便用叉子扒拉了两口，快速解决了战斗。他并不在乎那盘子里是什么，是寿司，是炒蛋，甚至一大盘未融化的黄油也无关紧要。

“我更想吃你。”他身子微微向前，凝视着皮克，低语道。

皮克挑起嘴角，问：“明天没有训练？你今天晚上要留下来吗？”

“当然。”

“那你等我下班过来接我，”皮克探过身亲了他一下，“我得去看台了。”

“我不能包你的时间吗？”拉莫斯拽住他的胳膊问。

“那可不行，我太贵了，”皮克语气轻快道，“少了我我们场子得少赚几十万呢！”他说着说着压低了声音，“而且上头老板还要抽成。好sese，等我下班吧。下班后你用买两盒套子的钱就能包我到早上。”

勤奋的杰瑞，磨人的杰瑞。拉莫斯无奈地放他的情人远去。这里的自助品质确实不错，但他在那坐着干吃东西也没胃口，他结完自助的账就又回到赌场中心，找了个老虎机的椅子坐着，有一搭没一搭地刷卡，远远地看皮克忙碌。

毫不意外，第一轮三个图案都不一样，输了。

但这对拉莫斯来说只是小钱。他又刷了一次卡，轻轻一戳按钮。皮克这么累死累活地发牌、打牌，抓老千，还得和三教九流唠嗑，一晚上能赚多少钱？

撑死也就几千欧吧。

两个一样。不算大输，再来。

还不如被他带回去……

叮零零。

拉莫斯震惊地看着机器上出现了三个一模一样的笑脸。大把大把的钱从出钞口吐了出来。

老虎机开始欢天喜地地播放大奖bgm。

但他来不及捡钱。而是崩溃地看着远处皮克的方向。

皮克那边也有人赢了钱。大概是个巴塞罗那本地人，大获全胜，因为——

“巴塞罗那万岁！”一个人跳起来喊道。

“巴塞罗那万岁！”皮克跟着欢呼，跟那玩家快活地击掌。紧接着，他从赌桌下翻出一面旗子披在背上，然后踩在椅子上用力挥舞手臂。

那不是西班牙国旗。

也不是加泰罗尼亚区旗。

甚至不是孤星旗。

那他妈是印着超级超级巨大巨大的巴塞罗那俱乐部队徽的旗。

3

> _阿斯报头版：《卡西：国家队至上，我和哈维没有密谋反抗穆里尼奥》_
> 
> _记者在巴塞罗那赌场偶遇了卡西利亚斯和他的朋友哈维，并对他们进行了一次私人的采访。卡西利亚斯表示，他和哈维来此只是“朋友放松的私会”，绝无密谋反抗皇马教练穆里尼奥的意图。_

哈维跟着卡西走到门口才意识到他们其实应该遮掩一下。既然可能有记者跟着拉莫斯，那发现他们也不是不可能。

他拉了拉卡西的袖子，说：“我们好像得低调一些。”

卡西也意识到了不对。

“怎么个低调法？”他问。

几分钟后，两个帽沿压得低到可疑的男子穿着哈维后备箱里的旧运动服（一件巴萨的，一件没有任何logo）走进了赌场。他们没头苍蝇似的在赌场转了半圈，然后就被保安请出去了。

几分钟后他们又回来了。这次保安没有拦他们，只是收了五十欧的封口费，还要了好几份签名。

“我觉得五十欧有点少。他们未必会信守承诺。”卡西嘀咕道。

“不一定少，谁知道会不会又有人把我们认出来呢，”哈维道，“你先祈祷塞尔吉奥不会在看到你后大喊‘伊克尔’然后向你炫耀他的男朋友吧。”

卡西摇了摇头，心道这怎么可能，且不说这身伪装能不能被认出来，拉莫斯好歹是知道收敛不要大张旗鼓前往巴塞罗那的，在这个地方大喊大叫地暴露自己，难不成他疯了吗？

然后他就看到自家穿金戴银打扮得花红柳绿的后卫连墨镜都没戴就向他笔直地冲了过来。

“伊克尔！”拉莫斯中气十足地哭喊道，“我失恋了！”

在哈维难以言喻的眼神中，拉莫斯一头扎进了卡西的怀里，一把鼻涕一把泪地倾诉了自己是如何被一个巴萨球迷骗身骗心，还骗了好几顿饭钱和大量赌资的。

卡西：“……”

哈维：“……”

意识到皮克的对家球迷身份后拉莫斯一下子精明了起来，他斩钉截铁道：“那个骗子为了巴萨简直无所不用其极，每次我去找他都做得特别尽兴！我明白了！他是在为了挽救巴萨的纸糊后防蓄意消耗我的体力！”

哈维：“……”

卡西：“……”

“他还算计我的钱包！今天我跟他去吃饭，一碗不加酱的沙拉还收了我两个人的自助钱！”

卡西：“……”

哈维：“……”

“塞尔吉奥，”作为三个人中受创最小，甚至隐约还有些想笑的人，哈维决定担负起一些责任，他拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀，说，“你得注意一下影响，这附近说不定会有记者呢。”

卡西也终于组织好了安慰拉莫斯的语言。“是啊sese，你们谈的是恋爱，不是足球。”

拉莫斯眼含热泪：“可我就是踢足球的，他甚至还叫我‘我的大球星’，如果他真的在乎我，为什么连他是巴萨球迷都不跟我说？”

“……不是，难道你还以为他是西班牙人球迷吗？”

“为什么不？塔拉戈纳也有可能啊！”

“……”

卡西深吸了一口气：“我觉得这其中或许有一些误会。万一他考虑你是皇马的球员，所以不好意思告诉你呢？万一这只是讨好其他客人的营业？万一他的隐瞒是出于爱呢？塞尔吉奥，你这么爱他，为什么不试着找他说说清楚呢？”

哈维附和道：“是的，塞尔吉奥，你为什么不跟他再谈谈呢？也许事情根本不是你想的这样。你应该给你和你的爱情一个机会。”

拉莫斯站在原地，犹豫了片刻，终于咬着牙说：“好吧，我试试。”扭头向来的方向跑了回去。

卡西和哈维松了口气。

其实主要是卡西松了口气。哈维暗想：“伊克尔·卡西利亚斯，你还记得你是来棒打鸳鸯的吗？”但他出于爱又一次艰难地忍住了没说。

然而他们来不及庆祝自己拯救了队友的爱情，就被一双手拍了拍肩膀：

“您好，我是阿斯报的记者……”

两个人眼前一黑。

（tbc)


	2. 下

4

> _世界体育报头版：《伯纳乌剧变？》_
> 
> _在前些日子的皇马内讧风波传闻平息后，卡西利亚斯和拉莫斯现身于巴塞罗那的一家赌场。他们来此的目的是与哈维秘密聚会。记者询问二人是否正谋求转会，拉莫斯拂袖而去，卡西利亚斯闭口不言。_
> 
> _有趣的是，前巴萨副主席阿曼多尔·伯纳乌的外孙杰拉德·皮克正在此处工作。自2010年以来，阿曼多尔负责俱乐部与欧足联有关的一切事务。_

皮克把客人们哄高兴后，总算找到机会溜回自助餐区来找拉莫斯，却扑了个空。

“他走了，还结了你们两个人的帐。”吧台服务生说。

“你真黑，”皮克瞪了他一眼，“我本来想用员工折扣的。”他从吧台拿了两杯红酒，迈开长腿就往外跑：“既然收了那么多这点饮料就不要算钱了！”

他一张张桌子数过去，还是没看到拉莫斯。他在洗手间所在的走廊远远站了五分钟，依旧没人，略带焦虑地向门口走去，结果跟哈维、卡西还有不止一家报社的记者们撞了个正着。

“杰拉德！”哈维呼救，“帮我们一把！”

“这是谁？”卡西望着皮克给记者们一人塞了一杯红酒请走的高挑背影，向哈维问道。

“杰拉德·皮克，我们之前副主席的外孙，我们很多球员的朋友，是个好小伙子，”哈维说，“我觉得你应该跟他聊得来，因为他打得一手好扑克。他曾经是专业的德州扑克选手，现在只打一打娱乐场员工赛了。拿过员工赛的金手链。”

卡西点点头：“听起来不错。”

“但我可不会高兴你在这儿打牌，”哈维直截了当，“我不喜欢这儿。首先我的钱够花，其次踢球时候动脑子已经够累了，我不想再动了。我更想亲近自然。”

“……你想得真够远的，”卡西说，“我还不认识他呢。至于你的爱好，我还不明白吗？你喜欢精心养护的草和自然生长的蘑菇。”

哈维笑了。他目光灼灼地注视卡西，舌头在嘴角边一闪而逝，低声说：“自然生长的伊克尔也很好啊。”

他挑了挑眉。

卡西咽了咽口水。

“要不是刚刚还有两位记者被请走，”忧心忡忡队长竭力找回自己的理智，“我们的塞尔吉奥还处在恋爱危机中，我一定现在就跟你走。但现在不行。”

哈维的长睫毛忽闪忽闪，仿佛嘲讽，又或是别有用心的挑衅：“去哪儿？回家吗？天啊，你说话像是塞尔吉奥的爸爸。嗯？”他拖长了声音“伊克尔爸爸——？”

他的声音从卡西的耳廓一直向下刮到他的大腿。

卡西深吸了一口气：“卷毛——”

“唉！”哈维响亮地叹了口气，随后若无其事道，“不过我也很担心。我们去找找塞尔吉奥吧。真不知道他找的什么男朋友，要是杰拉德这样的小伙子就好了。”

“我也觉得，”卡西话里藏锋，“起码他不会刻意捉弄自己男朋友玩……不会吧？”

哈维耸了耸肩，双手插兜，慢慢悠悠地往前走去：“谁知道呢，杰拉德小时候在拉玛西亚呆过，那时候天天恶作剧，可出名了。”

卡西一把抓住哈维，拉到怀里搓了搓他的脸，“但我觉得他现在看起来很成熟。比你成熟多了。”

皮克回来时正看到卡西在搓哈维。

皮克：“……”

他谨慎地后退了几步，等两个人闹差不多了才低着头放重了脚步声缓步走过来。等哈维和卡西自然而然地分开，他也自然而然地移动到了两人跟前，没造成任何尴尬。

他平静地告诉卡西和哈维，记者们打发走了，照片和录音他也让保安（哈维：“是找我们要钱和签名那个？”皮克：“是，不过我保证他不会乱说话。”）看着他们删除，不会给两人带来任何麻烦。

卡西很满意。虽然哈维被搓来搓去听不清楚响动，但卡西早在皮克退后时就发现了他。他既感谢皮克的体贴，同时也忍不住被哈维带偏了思路。

他想，如果sese找的是这个人的话，或许确实还不错，起码比那个成天勾得他来巴塞罗那销金的糟糕荷官强。

在哈维跟皮克很熟，卡西又对他有好印象的前提下，他们免不了向他倾诉烦恼。毕竟皮克是这个赌场看起来最可能好好帮忙的人了。

“谢谢你帮忙，杰拉德，”卡西尽可能把语气放得平静、自然，好像跑了个拉莫斯也没什么大不了的似的，“是这样的，我们来这儿是为了找我的队友，他和你们这里的一个荷官在谈恋爱。他可被害惨啦……”

在他叙述时皮克嘴角抿成了一条抖动的线，眉毛则几乎扬到了天上，这让卡西在心里给他降了分，他敢打赌拉莫斯一定会嘲笑这副滑稽样子。但鉴于他身为巴萨球迷没有对此事落井下石，还呈现出忧心忡忡的模样，卡西又勉为其难地把分加了回来——他会对皇马的事呈现出关切，就比那个暴露粉籍后让sese痛苦到失恋的人从根本上好太多太多了。

直到他终于把事说完，皮克惊恐大喊“又一个？！”前，他还是那么想的。

5

> _每日体育报头版：《另一种“国家德比”？》_
> 
> _近一个月来，皇马后卫拉莫斯频繁造访巴塞罗那。虽然在与巴萨的交锋中表现突出，但塞维利亚人似乎逐渐改变了自己的态度。_
> 
> _今天他与卡西利亚斯、哈维现身于巴塞罗那一家赌场中。据说，多名巴萨球员都常光顾这家赌场。卡西利亚斯则是皇马数一数二的扑克高手。_

“又一个？你什么意思？”

皮克大张着嘴，想要说些什么，但他想说的很多，他不确定能不能说的很多，他不想说但似乎没办法的不说也很多。事实上，他一直拿不准拉莫斯的态度，所以也不知道自己该选择什么态度。

皮克：“我，我我我……”

卡西：“你，你你你？”

哈维：“……你们俩有毛病吗？”

皮克急得手舞足蹈：“这事很难解释！我只能说，在我们赌场，确实有人和皇马的球星谈恋爱，但我不确定有几个，不确定谈的对象是谁，而且我得遵守保密条例。最后……我，我觉得，我应该不必为此担负责任。”

卡西很是诧异：“你能为此担负什么责任？”

皮克支支吾吾说不出话来。

哈维似乎看明白了：“你没有掺合进来吧，杰拉德？”

他也只能这样给皮克机会了，哈维想，如果识相的话这孩子最好赶快坦白，趁伊克尔还迷迷糊糊又看他顺眼的时候努力解释清楚，否则……

拉莫斯喊着“杰瑞！我们需要谈谈！”冲过来，一把把他拖走了。

……

“我不敢相信。”卡西望着两人离去的方向，用一种缥缈的语气说。

哈维沉默了几秒：“我现在很担心杰瑞。”

卡西立刻回神，质问道：“他有什么值得担心的？sese才是，我的天哪，他被这么一个精明的家伙拐到了巴塞罗那……我可以收回我之前的想法吗？”

“什么想法？”哈维反唇相讥，“哦你不用说了，我明白了。我也打算收回这个想法，但我觉得你的担心很可笑，你看看杰瑞那老实巴交的样子再看看塞尔吉奥那副冲动相，你确定塞尔吉奥不会对他做什么吗？”

“你怎么能这么想呢？！”

他们震惊地看向对方，好像之前从来不认识对方似的。

事实上，拉莫斯没有对皮克做什么。至少在这一小节写完前没有。

他只是问皮克：“我从来不知道你还是个巴萨球迷？”

皮克看起来很困惑，“我以为这不重要。”

“这不重要。你喜欢巴塞罗那，西班牙人或者塔拉戈纳都不重要。重要的是我就是个球星！而你根本就没告诉我你喜欢什么球队，好像我的职业完全不重要似的。”

皮克露出受伤的表情。他澄澈的蓝眼睛里波光荡漾，带得拉莫斯的心也碎了。他忽然想起自己每次来巴塞罗那皮克是怎样劝的自己。劝自己注意健康，注意休息，注意职业生涯，甚至尽量省钱，少跑过来几趟。

这或许不是他的错。

“我该说什么，该怎么说呢？”皮克问，“告诉我最爱的人，每个赛季我都有几场不得不盼着他输球？还是说在你面前大唱队歌？这很奇怪吧？我们是谈恋爱不是在搞国家德比。我能想到的最好的办法就是不说。”

拉莫斯想了想，觉得似乎比较有道理。又问：“那你对我是认真的？”

“我当然是认真的！”

“你对我没有隐瞒？”

皮克陷入了思考。片刻后他说：“大概……爱情范围内的，没有吧？”

拉莫斯感动了一秒钟，随后逼问道：“所以你还瞒了我什么？！”

6

> _OK Diario：巴塞罗那某赌场发生一起斗殴事件。_
> 
> _OK Diario删除了这条新闻。_

卡西和哈维争吵完，皮克和拉莫斯也刚好鸣金收兵。两个队长惊恐地看着自己家孩子鼻青脸肿，边咬牙切齿地控诉对方伤害自己、辜负爱情，边从身上鬼知道什么地方掏出一大堆让人哭笑不得的破烂玩意儿，证明自己的爱意真挚：

一张皱皱巴巴的卡片和一些优惠券。

“这是我的员工折扣卡！还有优惠券！我把一切都安排好了，家属可以免费蹭饭你为什么不老老实实在你的位置坐着！”

一叠揉得不像样子的机票。

“你个富二代还拿员工折扣卡还蹭饭要不要脸！这是我的机票！我天天训练完就坐飞机过来看你而你就是这么对我的！你什么都不跟我说！”

“起码我爱岗敬业！我兢兢业业工作我也没在你面前炫富！”

“难道sese不爱吗！sese上次国家德比还进球了呢！我还比了个心！你难道不知道吗我是冲着你比的！”

卡西：……

哈维：……

“我不喜欢那样，”卡西打了个冷颤，双手搓了搓自己的上臂，“国家德比秀恩爱进球什么的。”

哈维则在一旁陷入了对往事的追忆，忽而眉毛一抬，热切地注视卡西，大眼睛里亮起愉快的神色。卡西见状把自己抱得更紧了。

“你从来不去看我。”拉莫斯放下拳头，停止怒吼，低声说道。

皮克瞬间哑了火。

“我得看店呀sese……这个赌场是我的工作，”皮克放缓了声调，“我不想只当个富二代，我想赚我自己的钱。”

“你有钱又跟我有什么关系呢？”拉莫斯苦笑着摇了摇头，“我本来还想着，我要努力攒钱，把手里烂尾的那个地产项目搞定——它已经快搞定了，然后买个豪宅和你一起住。谁知道你根本就是个富二代呢？你也肯定不会住到马德里来对吧？”他拿手比划了一下周围纸醉金迷的环境：“这里才是你的主场。就算你来，你也不会住我的房子。”

皮克看着他叹了口气。

“我努力赚钱是因为，如果我爸妈查到你名下那堆烂尾楼，死也不会同意我跟你在一起。”

拉莫斯&卡西&哈维：“……”

在事情要跑偏前，皮克急忙铿锵有力地补充：“但我不一样，我想跟你在一起。所以我得有属于我自己的钱。”

“你已经足够有钱了。”拉莫斯平淡道。

“不，还不够，而且那些都不是我的，sese，我不能这样坐吃山空，不然有一天他们知道了，要是对我发脾气，又该怎么办呢？让这段感情消失吗？我舍得让它就此消失吗？”

没有自己名下存款的富二代就是一盘散沙，都不用风吹，父母冻结信用卡就散了。而富二代和被困在不良房产项目的球员的爱情，大概相当于用这盘散沙轻轻勾勒的一盘沙画。

拉莫斯融化的表情说明他被触动了，他的表情随后坚定起来，似乎下了什么决心。卡西也几乎被皮克这番表白打动了，但他看着旁边哈维快要热泪盈眶的样子，决定从兜里摸出张纸巾递给他，然后再坚持一阵子冷静。

哈维熟练地接过纸巾，仿佛看电视剧似的看得目不转睛。

皮克深吸了一口气：“总之，我爱你，sese。其实我……”

“我也爱你，geri，”拉莫斯打断道，“我大概知道你要说什么，但你先听我说。我目前没攒够买豪宅的钱，但我买个钻戒还是可以的。”

拉莫斯从兜里掏出一个小盒子，也深吸了一口气。他尽量平稳地将它打开，亮出闪闪发光的特大号钻戒，单膝跪地：

“你愿意嫁给我吗，geri？”

剧情在这一刻到达了巅峰。特大号钻戒的光芒格外璀璨，闪耀了整个赌场。哈维把纸巾攥成团按在脸上接住夺眶而出的泪水，卡西感慨万千地搂紧了哈维，一脸慈爱地看着拉莫斯，拉莫斯内心一片空白，紧紧盯着皮克，而皮克惊叫一声，捂住了嘴，从指缝中透出颤抖的声音如是说道：

“我愿意，我当然愿意。可是我最最最最亲爱的sese，我也买了钻戒。现在我们该怎么办？”

“你可以再跟我求一次婚，我最最最最亲爱的geri。然后我们一三五日戴我的，二四六戴你的。”

“……”

“对不起，我爱你。我也知道我这次求婚比较突兀。其实……这是我有感而发。我本来约了你们巴塞罗那这边一个纪录片工作室帮我拍求婚纪录片的，但是我现在已经求婚成功了。也许我该把那个预约退了。”

“不行！那个纪录片团队是我的。没关系，你没拍到不要紧，我们可以等我求婚时候再拍一遍。”

拉莫斯：“……你他妈居然让我给你求婚的过程付钱？！”

皮克：“你他妈抢在我前面求婚我还没说什么呢！而且难道到时候不是你被求婚吗？”

“那能一样吗？！”拉莫斯质问，他眼里如梦似幻的爱意一扫而空，“我攒了这么久的大钻戒！那么那么气派！那么那么多钱！最后居然是你被录下来了，这像话吗？！”

皮克：“谁叫你没在约好的日子求婚还打算放我纪录片团队鸽子的！”

“我付了定金！”拉莫斯强调，“退款的话定金也是不退的！不行，我不退了，我到正日子还要求婚一次。”

皮克方才柔情似水的蓝眼睛一个白眼翻到天上。“随便你。反正我是老板，我可以再拍。”

拉莫斯怒目圆睁，蓄势待发。

卡西：“……”

哈维：“……”

“……总而言之，sese，我也爱你。”

在OK Diario有机会报道第二次斗殴新闻前，皮克眼疾手快地把拉莫斯拉到怀里，双手捧住他的脸，用一个标准的求婚后新人的激动热吻为故事画上了喜剧的结局。

当然，这个热吻有很多细节并不标准。比如皮克几乎把拉莫斯箍在了怀里，拉莫斯愤怒地踩着皮克的脚，周围没什么正经纪录片团队倒是有不少人举起手机——这事后费了皮克拉莫斯哈维卡西利亚斯甚至弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯很大劲，也小小地影响了拉莫斯的豪宅购置进度。

不过这都是小小的、无足挂齿的细节。

反正他们之后还要求婚两次。热吻两次。

……至少两次。

END


End file.
